Live for love
by Supernova20
Summary: The story is set after "Where She Went". Mia and Adam are together again but what happens when Mia joins Adam in one of his concerts in Paris? And what will happen between our sweethearts when someone gets in the way? A guy who plays the violin that Mia met at Juilliard & someone that she admires? Rated T (just in case) NEW CHAPTER! (CHAPTER 3) after all this time! Enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**Well, this one is my first fanfiction so if you are reading this: "Thank you so much". I'm excited to start this story &amp; I hope you guys like it. I have to say that English is not my mother language so if there are any mistakes (obviously there are :p) I'm so sorry I'm trying to do my best. I'll try to update as often as possible &amp; if you guys like the story feel free to review, give me ideas &amp; "constructive criticism". **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I wish I did though…) I just own the plot line.**

The _Shooting Star_ were the middle of their European tour as Mia was in the middle her cello recitals in some countries, but since she had a week off between the concert in Russia and the one in China, Adam had asked her if she wanted to go France with him. Adam's band, who had a lot of success in Europe, had sold out 2 dates in Paris and since the band was going to spend a whole week in France Mia decided to join her boyfriend in the "city of love" and enjoy some of her free days with him.

"There is no better way to "rekindle the flame" than going to the city of love, although I suppose for the two of you the flame never stopped producing light" - Kim had told Mia while talking over Skype. Kim was a photographer for the National Geographic magazine and at that time she was in Afghanistan.

"I know, I think is the perfect time to recover all the time that we've lost during these 3 years" - said Mia - "Besides, I've to Paris just once… it was a trip with Juilliard and it lasted only for two days so I barely know the city. I can't wait to go again into the theaters and listen to the great masters play".

Since they had gotten back together the relationship between Mia and Adam returned to what it was before the break up, at least it felt that way for the both of them. Their love never died it only became stronger.

Their relationship was still unknown in the world of entertainment but no one understood how it was possible; some magazines speculated that Adam was dating a mysterious girl and a few fans claimed to have seen a girl in the backstage of the concerts in London and Brussels but no one could be sure if she was the girl who had stolen Adam's heart; some articles on the internet claimed that the girl in London and the girl in Brussels were two different girls therefore there was a theory that involved "groupies" which was, obviously, false.

After the concert in Brussels Adam caught Mia reading one of those articles on the internet and he saw that she was worried. He knew she wanted to keep a low profile because she was not ready to tell everyone her story with Adam and the story of her family, she had never given an official interview about those topics; people knew some details about her life because everyone at Juilliard had heard some rumors about her &amp; later those rumors came to light when she began to gain fame as Adam would say "into her world" the world of classical music.

"You know, you don't have to pay attention to what they say in those magazines. Most of it is garbage. And I want you to take your time… I'll be ready to tell the whole world that I love Mia Hall when Mia Hall is ready to tell the whole world that she is in love with a jerk named Adam Wilde".

"I love you" - Mia said with a small tear strolling down her cheek.

"I love you too" - said Adam while giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Mia's flight to Paris was scheduled to arrive on Sunday at 10am but Adam, who could not wait anymore, had decided to go to the airport half an hour earlier. He was with Aldous, who had insisted on joining him just in case of trouble. For this day Adam had decided to wear an old black shirt (one of his favorite bands) that Mia had given him for one of his birthdays a long time ago; every time he missed her he used to wear that shirt, which used to be quite often. Bryn had noticed and that had been the subject of many discussions; Adam wondered how she found out that Mia had given him that shirt but one day he got the answer.

One night Bryn was so angry at him that she had confessed that she had gone through his stuff when he was not at home and had found a photo album (made by Mia with the help of Kim for Adam) and in one of the pictures Mia was wearing the shirt and she had a red ribbon over her head. Since then, Bryn had given Adam's ex the nickname of "ghost". For her, Mia was just a bad memory from the past of Adam, someone who did not exist and should not exist in the life of her boyfriend.

At 10:00 Mia's flight was announced &amp; it had arrived on time. Adam was already pressed against the window waiting for the girl he loved to come out the airplane door. His heart was beating really fast. People began to walk off the airplane in groups and after a few minutes Adam saw a cello case moving in the distance.

**Did you guys like it? Please tell me if a should continue.**

**Thank you guys for reading! please review, give me ideas, ask me questions, etc.**

**Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes :P**

**Have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hey! It's me again with a brand new chapter. I hope you guys like it. But first I want to make a shout-out to all the people that reviewed, favorited &amp; followed this story it really means a lot to me. Thank you so much you guys are amazing!. I'm planning something great for the third chapter so this one is just a short one with something like an intro for the next one. **

**Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

**Disclaimer****: I still own nothing, just the plot line.**

People began to walk off the airplane in groups and after a few minutes Adam saw a cello case moving in the distance.

**Adam's POV**

That's Mia, for sure. Who else besides her would take a cello everywhere they go? Just her.

While she was approaching I lifted a small sign I made myself. It may sound corny but I wanted to do something special for her. I want her to to know that I am her fan N-1 so the sign says: I 3 Yo-Yo Mia. I still remember the first time I talked with her, it was at school and she was looking for something inside her locker and I saw the I 3 Yo-Yo Ma sticker. I want her to know that I remember every single detail about the story of us, about her, because I'm utterly in love with her.

She looks up and we make eye contact for the first time in a few months and smiles with that beautiful angelic smile that makes me fall in love with her all over again. She walks to where I am waiting for her, grabs my hands and kisses me slowly.

"I 3 Yo-Yo Mia, that's quite original… I like it &amp; by the way, I love you too" she says while winking.

"I missed you so much" I say

"I missed you too, even though we've been texting each other practically all the time &amp; still prefer seeing you face to face"

I couldn't help but kiss her again, I would never admit the fact that I'm a sensitive guy but when I'm with her I wouldn't care less if the world finds out.

We start walking together when a small group of elder people comes towards us and one of them asks: "Are you Mia Hall?"

"Yes, I am sir" she says

"Oh My God! Lily come here! She is Mia Hall!" – the man said – "We were at your concert in London a few months ago, please let me let you that you are such a talented young lady. Can we please take a picture with you? &amp; please can you sign my plane ticket since I don't have any paper?"

At this point Mia was blushing.

"Yes, of course"- she said while giving me her luggage.

"Excuse me young man, can you please take our picture?" the woman named Lily said with a huge smile on her face &amp; a typical British accent.

"Yeah sure, no prob." I said while taking the camera - "at the count of 3, ok? 1,2, say cheese!...3!"

I took a few pics and then passed the woman the camera. Mia was signing a few plane tickets and the elders were asking her a few questions about "her world". After a few minutes they said goodbye.

I grabbed her hand and we walked thought the doors with Aldous guiding us. She was still blushing.

"I'm proud of you" I said

"It's funny when things like this happen… I mean when people ask you for pictures and to sign stuff. It's "wilde" – she said laughing – "but I'm sure you are used to all that"

"You never get used to it. I can't believe things turned out this way… But let's forget about that and let's focus on us. Just Mia &amp; Adam. Soooooo, have you planned something for this week?"

"Actually yeah! I've been thinking about that for days! I want to visit the monuments, museums, theaters &amp; malls."

"Are you gonna have time for me?" I say joking

"Don't be dumb. Of course love, that's the whole point of this trip, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is".

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME &amp; I like seeing what you guys think. I speak english, spanish &amp; french so feel free to post a review :) and if you guys want, you guys can post a review in your own language and i'll try to figure out the meaning hehe. So please, if you are reading this just take a few seconds to say that this story sucks or that you guys like it or give me ideas or whatever. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm so so so sorry, I've been super busy and I haven't had time to write but the wait is finally over! here is the third chapter, it is a short one but I promise the 4th will be longer :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot line.**

Adam was wearing the shirt Mia had given him a while ago as they were heading out of the airport. Noticing that he was only wearing the shirt and some jeans, Aldous took off his cap, sunglasses and hoodie and told Adam to wear it because someone had called to tell him a few fans and paparazzi were in the parking lot looking for him.

"I don't know how but a friend of mine just called and told me there are a few people waiting for you outside so we have to be quick." said Aldous.

"Are you kidding me? how they found out?" replied Adam.

"Well, just wearing a shirt and some jeans didn't do the trick man. Come on, put on my cap, my sunglasses and my hoodie."

"I'm definitely not ready to make our relationship public guys. Is there a way to make it quick to the car?" asked Mia looking a bit confused and nervous.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this… I don't want this thing with the paparazzis to ruin everything" Adam replied worried.

"Is definitely not your fault, we'll find a solution. However, it won't be difficult to put two and two together. I mean, I just landed and some people saw me so I bet by tonight websites will be filled with theories that you came to see me." said Mia.

"No more to say, she is the smartest one in the relationship" Aldous said laughing. "She is right. For the rest of the world she is the "ex girlfriend" you write all your songs about" he continued in a more serious tone.

"Shut up! but you are right, she is the smartest. But, sometimes, being the dumbest has its perks." Adam smiled.

"Oh really, Mr. Wilde, what plan do you have in mind?" asked Mia smiling.

"Well, give me 15 minutes and you'll see. Aldous, take care of her." Adam said "I'll be right back, until that, hide somewhere and buy yourself another pair of sunglasses and a hoodie, preferably the pink one over there with kitties that reads "Le Meow".

Adam, bursting in laugh, walked away with a plan on mind.

**It was definitely the shortest chapter ever! but I'll update the fourth in a few days or maybe tomorrow if I get more reviews ;) Hope you guys are well and that summer is treating you all in the best way possible. ****REVIEW** **please! It makes me happy and motivates me to write even more. **

**By the way, I started a new story. So, if you like Harry Potter, feel free to read it and review. **

**Have an awesome day. Till the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! As promised, here is chapter four. Thanks for all the people who are following this story or that have favorite it. It really means a lot to me! To all the people who have reviewed, thank you so much. You guys are so kind and every time I see that a new review has been posted, I feel wonderful because my little story is being read and someone is eager to read the next chapter. Again, thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot line.**

Adam needed to do something and quick. A few years have passed since Mia´s parents and little brother passed away and he didn't want to put more pressure over her shoulders because of his fame. Even for him was hard to remember that lovely family that was also his and if it was hard for him to talk about that topic in particular, he could imagine how hard it was for his girlfriend.

He loved his fans, that was sure, but he kind of enjoyed having Mia just for himself. The whole "mystery girl" thing was like a bomb on the internet, everyone was trying to find out who this girl was. Fans, websites, magazines around the world had made theories about this girl Adam was seeing and only a few of them had it right.

While walking through the airport, he started to remember the old days. The days when they were still in high school and he spent most of the time in her room playing music or when they played together with Teddy in the backyard or the wonderful times when the whole family was in the dining room together. Those memories were precious to him and he was thankful to have Mia by his side once again after all this time. They have both suffered in different ways. He tried to replace Mia with Bryn after the break up but failed miserably. Even thought she was the one who broke up with him in the first place, he never stopped loving her.

But now, it was not time to focus on the good memories of them both. It was time to find a way of escape and that's when it hit him. The elder couple he had seen earlier! They didn't know who he was and he overheard that they were going to rent a car during their vacations. If they were exited to meet Mia, they would love to take her to her hotel. He will say Aldous is one of her Julliard teachers and he is just helping his "uncle" with the whole classical music concerts around Europe to earn some money during the summer.

That was it, the perfect plan. Now, all he had to do was to find the couple, hopefully it wasn't too late.

Adam ran as fast as he could to the "rent a car" service over the airport and there they were, Waiting in line to get a car. Adam walked over to them, and carefully took off the sun glasses and the elders greeted him with a smile. He checked if someone had recognized him but luckily no one had noticed him.

"Hello young man, are you going to rent a car too? Because let me tell you this line keeps getting larger and larger." Said the elder while sighing.

"No, Sir. Actually, I would like to ask you for a favor." Said Adam trying to put on his best sad face.

"Remember Mia Hall?" Adam said.

"Of course we do! How could we forget the best young performer out there." Said the woman.

"Well," said Adam still using his sad voice "our car broke down and we are kind of lost in this big city. You see, Mia is well-known here and me and my uncle, one of her teachers at Julliard, the man you saw earlier, want to protect her and make sure she and cello arrive safely to our hotel. Mia would be extremely thankful. We will pay all the expenses and, if you want, we could plan a lovely dinner with her in one of the restaurants in the city plus two tickets for one of her concerts in the venue you choose."

The elders were shocked in a good way. The woman smiled widely at Adam and said "Sure sweetheart, it would be a pleasure to take you all to your hotel and don't worry about the money. We have everything planned and helping you will add another adventure to our trip."

"Yes son, don't worry about anything. We are happy to help, plus she already pleased our ears with her music." Added the man laughing.

"No, no, no. It would be on us. Don't worry." Said Adam gratefully "I'll plan the dinner and I'll sent you the tickets when you've decided the venue."

"Mia must be wanting to rest. Don't bother the sweet girl by making her dinner with two elders honey. It is alright and don't worry about the tickets or the car." Said the woman in her sweet grandmother tone.

"I bet she would be happy to share a moment with you." Adam replied.

He took out his phone and sent a text. He told Aldous were he was and what he had been doing. Adam and the old couple waited for a few more minutes and then he paid for the car, as he had promised, but not after a small argument with the couple because of it.

When they finally got the car, Adam made a call and Mia and Aldous were on their way. The blue cello case appeared in the distance but this time Aldous was the one carrying it. However, that was not the only thing that called Adam's attention. Mia was wearing the horrid pink hoodie over her dress. Adam started laughing hysterically and when the two of them were close enough she looked annoyed.

"Don't say a word" Mia muttered and went to say hi to the old couple once again.

Adam continued laughing and asked Aldous "What happened? It looks like a unicorn threw up on her. What a way of being discrete."

"She lost a bet. I told her you'd find a solution that wasn't "wilde" as she referred to it and she lost. Mia thought you were going to make her dress as an air hostess or something like that while you and I were going to dress like someone who works on the counters but, as you see, I was right. She complicated the escape too much." Said Aldous laughing too.

"Actually man, that was my plan b. She would have looked awesome in one of those uniforms." Said Adam daydreaming. "I'm definitely dressing up as a pilot next Halloween so that she will dress up as an air hostess, what do you say?"

"You are "wilde" Adam my love" said Aldous imitating Mia´s voice.

After everything was settled, everyone got into the car. Mia started thanking the elder couple and just as Adam had promised, she accepted the dinner date. The couple was happy to help and the trip to the trio was pleasing. Aldous was driving and the old man was by his side, they were immersed in a musical conversation while Mia was between Adam by her left side and the old woman by her right side. The two girls were talking about the city, what they have heard about it and thinking a place to eat dinner together tomorrow evening.

Adam was just staring at the window contemplating Paris. He had strategically placed the "I 3 Yo Yo Mia" sign he had made over their hands so he could be holding her hand underneath it without anyone noticing.

He was playing with her fingers just like he would be playing the strings of his guitar. That was one of the things Adam had missed the most, the touch of her skin. In that moment, even if they were surrounded by people, he felt it was just Mia and him.

**Thank you reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE, leave a ****review****. Tell me what was your favorite part, what didn't like so I can change it in future chapters, or if you just want to say hi let me know. **

**I'll make a little ****contest ****so if you answer this simple question correctly I will give you a shootout! ****_What is the name of the giant, dusty old used-book store that sells 25 cent classical records in If I Stay by Gayle Forman?_****Good luck everyone!**

**Remember, if you like Harry Potter, I'm writing fanfic about Lily, James and Severus so feel free to read it. **

**Until next time! And ****please don't forget to take a minute and leave a review!**** Thank you so much.**


End file.
